1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material for an organic photoelectric device and an organic photoelectric device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photoelectric device is a device in which a charge exchange occurs between an electrode and an organic material by using a hole or an electron.
An organic photoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One type of organic photoelectric device is an electron device that may be driven as follows: excitons may be generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons may be separated to electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes may be transferred to different electrodes from each other as a current source (voltage source).
Another organic photoelectric device is an electron device and may be driven as follows: a voltage or a current may be applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes; and then the device may be driven by the injected electrons and holes.
The organic photoelectric device may include, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photo-conductor drum, an organic transistor, an organic memory device, etc.